


Ask Crimson Weaver

by NixaSpark



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, Gen, In Character, Inspired by Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), Marvel Universe, Spider-kid Spoilers, Spidersona, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixaSpark/pseuds/NixaSpark
Summary: A collection of responses from Ask Crimson Weaver, a Tumblr-based, in-character ask blog focused on Melly Minch, spider-hero of Earth-42711a.(Note: The responses included here are set after the conclusion of my in-progress "Spider-kid" series, and will contain references to planned events that will take place in them)





	1. Coolest people you've met on the job?

“Get ready for a long one, because I’ve met a ton of cool people while doing hero stuff.

First up would have to be the other members of the Support Squad– Hannah (Albatross), Ben (Scarlet Spider), Harley (Alloy), and Abbie and Viper. They’re my teammates, and some of the best friends that a superhero could have.

There’s also some of the other heroes from my ‘verse. I’ve met quite a few of the Avengers lineup: Stark, Steve Rogers, and Thor to name a few– but I haven’t actually gone on any missions with any of them. I’ve probably worked with Strange more than any of the big-name Avengers, though our talks tend to revolve around what _exactly_ is going on with the Shard and how it works. I also met Miles, New York’s Spider-Man, back during my Spider-kid days, with one of the few times we’ve met in person since being for the Professor’s funeral. We’ve still been keeping in touch, though.

Finally, outside of my own ‘verse, there’s a whole roster of Spider-friends that I’ve teamed up with. To name a few, there’s Specs, Spark-Spider, Spiderling, Grey-Spider, Funnel-Web, and Visi-Web-– though that’s certainly not all of them. I’ve had a lot of… _interesting_ adventures with these guys over the years, to say the least, but we’ve stuck together through all of the stuff the multiverse has thrown at us so far, no matter how wild things get.”


	2. What’s the nicest compliment you’ve received?

“Hmm… I might have to put up two different things for this one.

Just as myself? Gosh, I know it’s not anything _big_ , but it’d have to be from the first time I tried cooking on my own. It wasn’t anything too complicated– just some baked salmon of one variety or another. I found the recipe online my freshman year, and I had been dying to try it out once I actually had a kitchen to try it in. Hannah, Abbie and I had only been in the apartment for a week or so, so we figured that a group dinner would be a good way to break in the new place. I’ll admit that I was more than a bit on the nervous side– I hadn’t cooked anything that wasn’t canned soup heated in a microwave in _years_ – but after it was actually done and we _tried_ it…

Let’s just say their reaction gave me hope for eventually becoming a somewhat functional adult.

On the other hand, as Crimson Weaver? Well… I did get a compliment from a spider god after fixing a tear in reality, among other things. That was pretty cool… if also a slight touch on the weird side at the time.”


	3. What emotion do you feel most often?

“I don’t think there’s really one single word that covers it, but I’ll try my best to describe it.

It’s… what I feel when Ben and I wave at each other when we bump into each other during individual rounds. When Hannah texts to ask if I’m still down for burger night, even though we’ve been doing it almost every week since we met. When Abbie is telling Viper about Earth stuff, and she asks me to talk about some miscellaneous shenanigans from our time living in the same dorm. When Harley designs some new tech gizmo, but wants a second opinion on what it looks like.

When the whole Support Squad is together, in or out of costume.

When I’m off in the multiverse with the other Spiders.

I guess… it’s the thing I feel when I know I’m not alone.

Yeah. I think that sums it up pretty well.”


End file.
